story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayuri Kaido
is a deuteragonist in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Cool type idol using blue theme colour and her preferred brand is Summer Diva. Mayuri lives in a mansion known as "Blue Angel", sometimes she can be seen playing piano in her house. Mayuri has a light complexion and blue eyes. Her blue hair is chest length and worn in odango buns held by blue ribbon, while her spread bangs are held by two light blue hair clips. She wears light blue earrings. In spring/summer, she wears a white blouse with a collar beneath a skirt with suspender straps, paired with white frilly socks and white Mary Jane shoes. For autumn/winter, Mayuri switches to a light blue hoodie with a small light pink heart on the right side. She also wears blue pleat skirt, white stockings, and light blue winter boots. Mayuri is a girl with cheerful personality. She's a very kind-hearted and reliable person and has an affinity to believe on Flower Kingdom's existence since she was young. Mayuri is also very good on taking care of the house, usually doing all cooking, cleaning the dishes and properly cleaning the mansion. In addition, she can get along with almost any idol. Whilst looking over the sea one day, Mayuri discovers a Flower Bloom Voice that had been washed up on shore. When Haruno sees Mayuri playing piano, she becomes inspired and hastily asks her to teach her how to do it. Haruno helps Mayuri through the basic notes and tries to makes sure Haruno didn't play the wrong tune. Mayuri is surprised to find out that Haruno is not as perfect as Mayuri first thought, and Haruno even appreciate Mayuri's help to teach piano because no one else had the confidence to do so. When an Akawaru attacks, she follows Haruno and witnesses her transforming into Pink Rose France. Once Pink Rose France damages her ankle again after kicking that Akawaru, she is about to be attacked before Mayuri pushes her out of the way. Whilst Haruno takes a hit for her, Mayuri tells Prima that it is her duty to protect the students of the school. Her Flower Bloom Voice reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Charm Mirror, allowing her to transform into Bluebell Fairy. She was able to fight the Akawaru off before purifying it with Bluebell Water Turbulence. After the fight, Mayuri performs her song, titled "Rhythm of the Sky". A month has passed since Flower Queen's rabbit called Namicchi transformed into a human under the name of Hanami Nishikawa. In Episode 103, Mayuri, alongside Shiori, Nichika, Angela, Chieri, Paola, Lillian, and Hanami formed an unit known as IC Germanic 07. They rose to top because of being the best unit in Japan, with their popularity rising through word of friendship. Shiori has also changed a lot as a sixth grade student, becoming more hard-working and less weak than she did in previous seasons. During their performance, Germania 07 performs their signature song titled "Fly High". In Episode 108, it was announced that the vice leader, Hanami Nishikawa left the group to join Dynamo Slavic after her unsuccessful training. Later, Shiori cannot decide who will be Nishikawa's successor - so she continued to search a new vice leader on her own way. In Episode 120, Mayuri was named the new vice leader of Germania 07, following Hanami's departure from the group. Kaido (海堂): Kai (海) means either sea while Do (堂) means 'hall', which probably a reference where she lives, in the mansion. Mayuri (麻由里): In this case, the kanji translates as "linen reason of inside". Melanie is a French form of the Latin name Melania, derived from Greek μελαινα (melaina) meaning "black" or "dark". Kirchner: Derived from Middle High German kirchenaere meaning "sexton". The surname literally translated as "church person". Fairy of Glittering Blue Sky, Bluebell Germany! キラキラ青空のフェアリー、ブルーベル・ドイツ！ Kira-kira Aozora no Feari, Burūberu Doitsu! Bluebell Fairy is the Little Fairies alter ego of Mayuri. She represents happiness. Her main attack is "Bluebell Water Turbulence". Benedikt Schöne: In Episode 15, Mayuri, bumps into a boy named Benedikt Schöne and he asks her to be his girlfriend as a hoard of girls approaches them. At first, Mayuri is reluctant, but as the day goes on, she gradually develops romantic feelings for Benedikt. Haruno Aida: At first, Mayuri told Haruno when she was late to school to reflect on her actions. After that, Mayuri asked Haruno to teach Haruno piano and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When the song finished, Mayuri helps Haruno and tells Haruno how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruno transforming and having problems with Akawaru, she tried to protect Haruno, which resulted in her becoming a Fairy Idol. They then became good friends. Reina Takamori: Reina has known Mayuri for her first time, and is her friend. As a consequence of being together for so long, Reina is able to read Mayuri's mind, understands Mayuri's good points, and often forced to speak as her spokesman. When Mayuri doesn’t want to speak anymore, she just "leaves it up" to Reina to speak for her. It allows Mayuri to act tomboyish, but still get her thoughts across - though they aren’t stated to be them, necessarily. Ludwig Edelstein: Ludwig is Mayuri's favourite upperclassman. Mayuri calls Ludwig "Lutz". They are on good terms and seem to be good friends, although Ludwig comments that Mayuri struggles in making others do her bidding. Shiori Yumehara: Mayuri helped Shiori to understand her shyness and to overcome the power's issues. Shiori also admires Mayuri and longs to someday join her on stage. As the series went on, Shiori forms a bond with Mayuri. Nichika Hanazono: The two do get along well, but not as close as Nichika with Angela or Lillian. However, they were like this in Episode 142, to where Mayuri didn't know much with Nichika as they both are assigned as a work duo, their relationship started off as they trying to set a difference of they normally do, but once both got to set it with each other, they began to become closer. Angela Sakuragi: Quickly the girls portrayed a "good pals" relationship. They share many things in common, from opinions to minor personality traits or ideas. They share a similar wavelength. Chieri Yamakawa: Mayuri deems Chieri as a hostile and aloof personality. Although Mayuri views Chieri badly and tends to shut her up multiple times throughout the series, they respect each other enough of not being hostile to anyone outside Germania 07 than Chieri does. Paola Himeko: Mayuri quickly becomes close friends with Paola and Paola frequently refers to her by nickname, "Mayuri-chan." At one point, Paola helps Mayuri, when making some homemade chocolate cake for Ludwig and was as devastated as the chocolate vanished. Lillian Hirsch: At first Mayuri often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Lillian about her behavior, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. They have not bonded as much with each other, but they are on good terms. Ryo Izumisawa: Not getting along at all, but they do enjoy each other's company because Ryo is her good rival. Cacao: Cacao is Mayuri's good buddy. She feels more comfortable when she stays with Cacao. The two are close. Hatsune Sorata: Mayuri and Hatsune were good friends as seen in "Harriet's Millions", but however recently they haven't been interact with each other in a while. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara is Mayuri's close friend from another group at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Mayuri loves to eat Kirara's cake which Kirara feels painfully unaware of. Freja Bondevik: Freja admires Mayuri, and constantly make fun on her, even addressing her as Mayurin (まゆりん). Shiho Fujiura: Shiho maintains a friendly relationship with Mayuri and usually helping her convince Angela to solve mysteries. Judy Robinson: Judy admires Mayuri, even also addressing her as Mayu-tan (まゆたん). Mayuri values Judy for her magic skills. Mayuri also has high hopes for her. Hinata Tsukishiro: Hinata desires to become a pianist just like Mayuri. In one episode, Hinata cheered Mayuri on as she expressed her undying support for Mayuri's talents. Pia Markova: Mayuri is very kind to Pia and they love to draw. The two are both good students and get along very well, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They are both in similar situations when it comes to their feelings and appear to be withdrawn in comparison to more expressive friends. Sonata Otome: Mayuri was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. They get along very well but remain blunt with one-another at times, but never with ill-will behind it. They aren't shown bonding as much, due to their newer relationships. Megumi Akishino: Mayuri finds Megumi amusing and she loves to bring it up. Mayuri is normally kind and say compliments to Megumi often, but still remains honest and will tell her the truth about thing or if she gets too worked up. In return, Megumi will mock Mayuri for not being very smart, but tries to use kind words when doing so. Hanami Nishikawa: She tries to help Hana with studies and used to do what Mayuri's mother did to her until it was pointed out by Haruno, causing them to get into a big fight. Mayuri is very gentle with Hana and tries to plead with her when she gets stubborn. As Hanami transforms into human, the two develops a friendship. Leaf: They do not interact together much, but they often share opinions - as well as their bond with Shiori. Saki Kurumizawa: She treats her kindly, although they are not shown interacting as much together. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Special skills: Piano and swimming *Hobbies: Eating, listening to music, singing, and dancing *Kanimal Partner: A white cat - Blau. Note the name actually means "Blue" in German language, not white, this because of Mayuri's colour scheme. *According to Paola, Mayuri shows a blue feather when she lies. *People's first impression of Mayuri are 'outgoing' and 'jovial'. *She has weakness for raw foods. *Her phone number is (+49) 555-0601 as revealed in FBwY Episode 92. *The first thing Mayuri does in morning is streching her hands when she wakes up. *In FBwY Episode 94, it is revealed that Mayuri has poor vision when she covers her right eye causing the vision on other eye blurred. *In her report card is written as "Keep going!" *She bears great resemblance to Natsuki Aizawa from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. They also act the same. *She shares similarities with Kaido Minami from Go! Princess PreCure: both have the same surname and their given name starts with "M" then end with "i". *One bad thing about Mayuri is that Chieri looks to another teams badly when the members of Germania 07 are working with other groups. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl Category:Cool Idols